Czech comics
History The beginnings of the comics genre in the Czechoslovakia are connected with the popular magazine Mladý hlasatel ("Young Herald"), published in the 1930s. In 1938, the magazine began publishing a popular comic series Rychlé šípy]], written by Jaroslav Foglar]] and drawn by Jan Fischer. "Nejznámějšími a nejoblíbenějšími jsou pravděpodobně „Rychlé šípy“, které začaly vycházet roku 1938 na pokračování jako komiks kreslený JUDr. Janem Fišerem v časopise Mladý hlasatel." The publishing of Rychlé šípy continued up to 1989, with stand-stills enforced by Nazis, and later by the Communist regime of Czechoslovakia.Czech Television "„Rychlé šípy“ v této podobě vycházely až do roku 1989, a to s vynucenými přestávkami v období nacismu a komunismu." Among other significant personalities of the early Czech comics are Josef Lada]] and Ondřej Sekora]]. "Přitom už zde byly z minulosti známé kreslené příběhy Josefa Lady, Ondřeje Sekory anebo Rychlé šípy, které začaly vycházet v třicátých letech minulého století." Comics in Czechoslovakia]] whilst under Communist rule were seen as bourgeois. Poté, co náš mírový tábor byl opět „zachráněn“, začalo být veškeré očistné kreativno nežádoucí, takže i komiks se stal paradoxně synonymem buržoazní estetickoetické špíny, čemuž zdravé jádro národa věří dodnes,... As an alleged part of the bourgeois propaganda, the genre was displaced from the public sphere. (a short anotation of the Czech book "Comics: A Concise History" by Milan Kruml: "Comics u nás měl ale daleko složitější pozici. Jakožto nástroj buržoazní propagandy byl vytlačen až na samotný okraj společnosti a kultury.")Jan Brabec, in his series of articles "Of child magazines in the West" (published in "Zlatý Máj" 269/270) However, the generation of the 1960s managed to acquire a more tolerant attitude by the communists. Following the disputes with the critics of the official communist newspaper Rudé právo]], some of the comic creators were allowed to publish during that time. "V šedesátých letech se moje generace snažila dosáhnout pochopení pro komiks u stranických představitelů. Sváděli jsme boj s kritiky z Rudého práva a dalších tiskovin. První bitvu jsme vyhráli, když uznali, že nejde o formu, ale o obsah." Čtyřlístek]], one of the most popular comic books for children in the Czechoslovakia, is continuously published since 1969. Another important personality of the Czech comics, Kája Saudek, began his career in the 1960s. Saudek was the most persecuted comic creator during communist era. "Osobitou cestou se mezitím vydal otec zakladatel Kája Saudek. Také byl za komunistů nejpronásledovanějším autorem." After communist rule ended, numerous publishing|publishing house]]s began to publish comics across the former communist countries of Central and Eastern Europe]], including Thorgal]] and Funky Koval]] (which had started already in the early 1980s). Many magazines specializing in comics were published, amongst them Bublinky and Jánošík. However this quantity flooded the market, leading to small sales for individual titles. This saw the bankruptcy]] of almost all the magazines. By 2007, however, the Czech comics market had rebounded, with several full-time publication houses, amongst them BBart]], Netopejr]] and Crew (comic)|Crew]]. Notable comics In 2009, the Czech comics server Komiksarium organized a poll to elect the most significant Czech comics. Sixty members of the board included comic publishers, creators and collectors. They selected ten most important works in the Czech comics history: # Muriel a andělé]] (Muriel and Angels) - Miloš Macourek]], Kája Saudek]] (1967–1969) # Rychlé šípy]] - Jaroslav Foglar]], Jan Fischer (illustrator)|Jan Fischer]], Marko Čermák]] (1938–1989) # Lips Tullian]] - Jaroslav Weigel]], Kája Saudek (1972–1985) # Voleman Jiří Grus]] (2007) # Arnal a dva dračí zuby - Ondřej Neff]], Kája Saudek (1988) # Velké putování Vlase a Brady - František Skála]] (1989) # Nitro těžkne glycerínem - Štěpán Kopřiva]], Jiří Grus (2006) # Příhody malého boha - Vlastislav Toman]], František Kobík]] (1973–1974) # Vzpoura Mozků - Václav Šorel]], František Kobík (1977–1979) # Čtyřlístek]] - Jaroslav Němeček]], Ljuba Štíplová (since 1969) Notes and references Literature *